


Tango of Skin

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find the RP blog for the OC in question here: scribetiloa.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango of Skin

It was all in the build, and this had been building for weeks.

 Coming to a head a few hours before, with the steel drums banging out a rhythm that stirred his blood coupled with the fact that she was quite the dance partner. 

The rain had followed as it always seemed to in these tropical places, and getting caught in it had led to laughter and wet clothes and one kiss turned in to another and another and soon the rain turned to steam on their skin either from the heat in the air or the heat of their bodies, he didn’t know or care. 

And almost, almost they didn’t quite make it back to the house before thin fabric was shed, left in soppy piles all over the floor in a trail to the nearest piece of furniture that could support the wild dance that followed.

Hands, mouths, legs, feet, fingers, skin to skin and still he had no idea if it was the weather or the buildup of want and thirst and desire that had him throwing his shades across the room when they fogged up.

And who cared if the wildlife objected enough for the birds to scatter at the sound of her voice and the lizards and frogs to shut the hell up at the strangled sound of his. 

They could all go drown in the Lifestream for all he cared because this, this slick glide, the precarious balance of want and fulfillment, give and take and goddess be praised that she seemed to want it just as much he did because he was so sick of dancing, circling around this with clever words and sarcastic quips.

There comes a time when shutting up and fucking is the only solution and it did not take a book to know that.


End file.
